How Hot Can You Get?
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! In which Axel reminds Riku just how hot twincest can be. RokuSor AkuRoku RikuSora LEMON


Tke: If you can't handle twincest, why the hell are you reading this? Ha, it's really my first big twincest thing, so be kind on it.

* * *

**Title**: How Hot Can You Get?

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: SoRoku, some AkuRoku and SoRiku

**Summary**: In which Axel reminds Riku just how _hot_ twincest can be. RokuSor, AkuRoku, RikuSora LEMON

* * *

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then, we've got to go with Cloud up to see our mom today." Roxas stood, grasping Sora's arm and pulling his twin upward and pulling him out the door as he was saying his goodbyes. Their mom had just come back to their house after her usual business trips, she really only stayed for about a week, maximum. They weren't truly surprised when they would wake up one morning, she'd be gone, and it'd ruin all plans.

Axel paused from his goodbye to Sora to look up at Roxas's hand, which was wrapped securely around Sora's wrist. After twenty minutes everyone began to leave, leaving only Axel and Riku, who were finishing their Sundaes.

"I think… I'd pay to see it, wouldn't you?"

Riku, who had just popped some vanilla ice cream into his mouth, blinked, "See what?"

"The twincest man, the _twincest_."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Between who?"

"Roxy and Sora."

The silveret choked on his ice cream, coughing as he fought to regain air before giving Axel a 'what the hell' look.

"Dude, can't you see it?"

"How _can_ I see it?" Riku scrunched up his nose, "_Twincest_? Ew."

"Think about it, Ri." Came Axel's smirk, "Being gay is already against the 'bible' our mothers teach so well, what's wrong if they add twincest?"

Riku's eyebrow rose again, "And exactly how are you describing this incest?"

Axel smirked, looking as if he was getting ready to tell Riku the meaning of life, "Simple man, imagine this…"

_Cloud rolled his eyes, "We have to wait for Leon to return, I'm going to make a quick on-the-road dinner, play nice now." And he would leave, right out the door with a quick 'click' of it closing._

_And then Roxas would pull Sora to his lap, burying his face into the thick brunet mass as his fingertips danced across the brunet's knee._

"Wait." Riku stopped him, "Why is Sora the one getting molested in this?"

"Because Roxy is always one to take charge!" Axel huffed, "Besides, if you don't interrupt, Roxas will get molested too. It's hot."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"So, anyways…"

_"Roxas…" Sora would whimper and lean back, allowing Roxas's lips to attach onto his neck and begin to suckle on the skin there. Then he would move closer, pressing against the hard on of Roxas's before he would link hands and fingers with Roxas's hands. And then Roxas would remove his hands to unbutton Sora's jersey; since it was so tight it wouldn't move. From there, Roxas's fingers would slip under the hem of Sora's shirt and slide up to pluck pleasantly at Sora's nipples._

_"You going to turn around?" Roxas would breath into Sora's ear, letting the brunet do so, so that Sora still sat in between his legs, but Sora's legs were over his hips. Then Sora's hands would ride underneath Roxas's shirt so that the blond's arms would slip through. Roxas's hands would slide out of the shirt and grab onto Sora's waist as Sora's reached around his neck and the brunet would dry ride Roxas through their clothes._

"That's it?" Riku glared, "That wasn't very appealing at _all_."

"Of _course_ that's not it!" Axel huffed, "That was in case Cloud would pop in at any moment, so that he couldn't see them _doing_ anything."

"So, then what happens?"

"Well…"

_Sora would sit up on his knees, allowing Roxas to undo his button and zipper of his pants and slide them downward, slowly. Before he moves them, however, he leans down and begins to suck on Sora's aching need. That's when he beings to lower the pants, hands rubbing and pressing against Sora's ass. The brunet would be moaning every few seconds, one hand pressed to the bed behind them as the other was kneading Roxas's neck._

_That's the moment when Roxas would pop three fingers into Sora's mouth and the brunet would greedily suck them, just like Roxas was doing to his length. Then, when finished, he'd slip a finger into Sora's tight heat without warning._

"Sora's not a virgin." Riku responded quickly, cheeks light red but a smirk on his face, "I took care of that, _personally_."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yes, but after a while of no sex, it will close up again, so there."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Just continue."

"Okay…"

_And then Sora would throw back his head and moan, out loud and raw, like an animal and Roxas would push him down on the carpet before pulling Sora's pants and boxers off of one leg so that one was bare while the other was jean-covered. Roxas would lean down, pressing himself against Sora's entrance, and he'd run his lips down Sora's jaw and body as much as he could. In an instant, Roxas would be grabbing the lotion hiding in a bottom drawer and pour it on himself. "Brother…" Sora would whisper._

"Why don't you just say cock?" Riku answered simply.

"Because if I do Tke might get banned off the site." Axel answered simply, "Who knows how this website is cracking down?"

"Right…"

"But you said it, that's strike one."

"Oh no…!" Riku's sarcasm didn't stop Axel from beginning his next part of the fantasy.

"And then…"

_"Hurry Roxas… I need you…!" Sora would moan, grabbing onto the desk legs behind him and allowing his legs to drape over Roxas's shoulders. And then Roxas would push in quickly, letting Sora adjust before beginning to move in and out, normal paced. And that's when Sora would remove his legs off of Roxas's shoulders and throw his head back as Roxas pounded into him and began to suck and bite on his neck. From there, Sora's legs would wrap around Roxas's waist and he'd pull himself to sit on Roxas's lap with his arms around Roxas's neck as the blond would thrust into him._

_That's when Roxas would hit that spot, and Sora would throw his head into the air and Roxas would bury his face into Sora's neck before attacking Sora's length with his hand. Their sweat soaked skin and matching pace would push Roxas over the edge, into coming first, and Sora would follow right after._

_"Mmm…" Roxas would bury his face in Sora's throat, and he'd begin to leave a hickey on Sora's Adam's apple. And when Sora would move off him, they'd both shudder and clean themselves up with Kleenex before getting fully dressed. Roxas would pull out a can of air freshener from under the bed and spray it randomly around the room as Sora cuddled up to him._

_Cloud would show up in their room with their mom ten minutes later, both boys asleep, so they didn't hear coo over them. Then the two would leave and leave the twins to slowly wake up. In which Sora would kiss his brother good morning and Roxas would rake his hands over the brunet's body as it became a deeper kiss._

"And that's it." Axel finished, cheeks flushed.

"That was so _not_ worth listening to." Riku growled.

"Then why do you have a boner?"

"… Shut up…"

"Yeah, I thought so too."

And the next day, when the twins joined them at the park because their mother was spending the day with Cloud, they noticed it for the first time.

"Eh… Sora, where'd you get the hickey on your Adam's apple from?" Riku looked at Sora's neck, blinking.

Sora let out an 'eep' and covered it with his hand since his hoodie wouldn't, "I-it's obvious…?"

"Well duh, you have tan skin and there's a dark blue and purple bruise." Axel commented quickly.

Sora flushed quietly, Roxas gave a snort of 'idiot' and pulled Axel away.

The redhead turned to Riku and went 'see? Hot!' before following his blond boyfriend.

And Riku raised an eyebrow; Sora was looking at the floor, blushing, and was covering the front of his neck with the palm of his hand. "I-I think it was when we were making out Riku, it just took a while to appear."

Riku had no expression but a raised eyebrow, he did, however, have red cheeks. "He's right, it is hot."

"Eh?" Sora looked up, confused, but he still had the red tint to his cheeks.

"Let's follow 'em, who knows how Axel is tainting Roxas."

* * *

"Ugh, Roxas this is going to leave a bruise!" Sora moaned, throwing his hands up in the air as he looked at his Adam's apple in the bathroom mirror.

"Who cares?" Roxas answered, leaning over to bury his face in Sora's neck again.

"I do! What if Riku thinks I'm cheating on him or something?"

"You can't exactly cheat on him with you brother."

"Says you."

Roxas leaned over, kissing the spot and listening to Sora let out a mewl, "If they say anything just blame it on Riku."

"A-alright…"

* * *

Tke: I think… I nosebled…

Sora: you're doing it right now.

Tke: … Hahaha, so I am…

Roxas **hands her tissue** right, she asks for reviews.

Tke: **clogs nose** reviewers get… a tape of the lemon. Ha. Have fun.


End file.
